mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkness in the Lighthouse
Darkness in the Lighthouse is a quest in Might & Magic X: Legacy. You get this quest from Maximus after you finish the quest Spiders in the Well. Go back to the southern end of the Tiyra Bay area and locate the Lighthouse. Explore the area around the Lighthouse to gain some XP. Before going in to do this quest. It is advisable to do lot of killing around the areas possible, to gain few levels. You probably should be at level 4 or 5 to be successful in the Lighthouse. You begin your journey through the Lighthouse on level 1 at location (6,0). -Investigate the Nagas at the Lighthouse -Eliminate the Leader. (Naga Boss) -Report to Maximus (Sorpigal-by-the-Sea) Detail Walkthrough Lighthouse - Level 1 From your starting location in level 1, open the door. You will find two enemies- Kenshi and a Coral Priestess. Kensi are good damage dealer and Coral Priestess do water damage. If you proceed straight ahead of the entrance, you come to a door. You need to come back to this door later. The passage to the right of where you entered, will lead to a chest (11,11). Go back into the main room.The passage to the left (west) of the entrance will lead to a chest (3,4). After you open this chest, go north and then turn west. Head over to the east to find a Chest. Now go to the west to find two more Kenshi and Secret Door. A pressure plate in front of the door will open the door and in the little room you will find a captive Naga named Hamato (4,1). This will update your quest. He will tell you that the leader of the cult here in the Lighthouse is one Mamushi. Hamato won't join you but wait outside for you. Locate and open the Secret Door right next to where you find Hamato (3,1). Go to the stairway that leads to the second level of the Lighthouse (1,9). Lighthouse - Level 2 On the second level of the Lighthouse, you will see an enemy straight ahead, but you can't reach it yet. Instead, go to your left (east) from the entrance.Loot the chest and then go through the doorway in the wall. Turn left (north). Here you will encounter a Kenshi to fight. Continue around the corner and the catwalk ends. When you around the corner at the south end, you will see another activated teleporter disc on the floor. Step onto the teleporter and you will be teleported to the other side of the southern end of the Lighthouse. Defeat any enemies, go around the corner and then go all the way to the end of the catwalk and fight the Coral Priestesses that at are lurking around the corner. After they are dispatched, go back to {1,6} and re-enter the interior of the Lighthouse. Lighthouse - Level 3 On arrival at the third level, you will be in a small foyer {6,5} with two doors that lead to ledges on the outside. There is a Secret Door at {5,5} which requires a might check to open. When you open one of the room doors, you will be confronted with some enemies to defeat and you will also be attacked from behind by enemies that came through the opposite door. Once you defeat them all, walk around the ledge. If you go to the northern end of the level, you will see an inactive teleporter {6,9}. Step onto the teleporter and read the notification which says "the path to the Light room will open, when two plates have been walked on". These plates are found at the southern end of the right and left side of the ledge (3,6) and {9,3}. When you step on one of those plates, it will glow blue to indicate it is active. Lighthouse - Level 4 Mamushi is the Naga Boss on the 4th level of the Lighthouse. This is a really tough battle for beginning parties. You may wish to wait until you have leveled up some more before you attempt to quash Mamushi. Anyway, if you decide to fight, first and foremost, immediately step forward toward Mamushi onto the shining tile. Mamushi will step toward you and whack you and push you back a tile. Dont wait for him to come at you. He can push. You will be knocked over the edge and die a horrible death. He can also knock you sideways too. Once Mamushi is defeated. You need to solve the puzzling pressure plate. Solution (given ''by r.c. Bohn☀) ''Stand at the teleporter on the south (bottom) end of the area and turn to face north. Walk straight forward 3 tiles and then step on the pressure plate of the statue to your left {5,7}. This will be the statue that stands north-west of the entry teleporter. The statue will light up and grow angel wings. Turn around and head south to the pressure plate {5,5}, 2 tiles from your present position. This will be the statue south-west of the entry teleporter. Take one step east and then two steps north. Turn to your right and step on the plate {7,7}. This will be the statue north-east of the entry teleporter. Turn around to head south and take two steps to the last plate {7,5} to activate it. This will be the statue south-east of the entry. So the order is: 1 northwest, 2 south-west, 3 north-east,4 south-east. Go back to Level 1. Get out, Hamato will greet you. NOTE: You can get one of tea which you need for Quest- The Naga Tea! also he will give you another quest-Sword of the Bounty Hunter Report back to Maximus (Sorpigal-by-the-Sea). Rewards 100 Exp Category:Might and Magic X quests